Nana iro
by chi-aka-tsuki
Summary: GraviFuruba crossover. An unexpected run in changed their lives, and they realize, not all rainbows end with 7 colors...
1. Aka

**_HI! I erm...changed some things in this chapter so it'll make more sense. It isnot Winter, its just piss cold. OKay? HOpe that cleared things up a bit._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Gravitation, or Fruits BAsket. They belong to their copyrighted owners._**

**_Warnings: Erm...me no know._**

**_Flames would be used to heat up the house! _**

* * *

**Nana-iro(rainbow)-chapter 1:Aka**

Shindou Shuichi was shook out of his thoughts as he bumped into some one.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me!"

"Don't worry about it"

Shuichi looked up and saw a silver haired man. He was dressed in some kind of kung-fu outfit.His shirt had a high collar, splitting in the middle, with buttons running to the side and stopping somewhere next to his heart.His pants-actually, his shirt and pants were all one piece, black and dress like, with the sides splitting...oh, and he was wearing some kind of white baggy pants underneath with some kind of black string tieing them right above his ankle..and his long hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

He was brushing himself off and looked up at Shuichi.

"Hey...I know you!"Shuichi took one look at this man's face and regretted it. His smile was so nice and warm and Shuchi was blushing because of it.

"You-you do?"

"Yeah! You're that um...Shidouma Shiitake1, right!"Shuichi fell on the ground.

The man looked surprised for a moment as he watched Shuichi on the ground cursing at himself. Hey, this boy was pretty cute...

Ayame lent a hand to Shuichi.

"Need help?"Shuichi took his hand and lifted himself up.

"Thanks..."

"Why did you fall?"

"Well, for one...you got my name wrong..."

"oh really? With your brown hair I thought you were that pretty boy acting in that mushroom comercial!"

Shuichi sweatdropped."Uh, that dude's name was Subame Subaru, the name of the comercial was Shidouma Shiitake..."

Ayayme blushed."Whoops...sorry about that. Let's start over, my name's Sohma Ayame, nice to meet you."He finished with a two fingered salute.

_Did it ever start?_ But never the less, Shuichi responded."My name's Shindou Shuichi"He returned the salute.

"OOHH! I thought you looked familiar! You're that rock star! I didn't reconize you because you dyed your hair."

"Well, do you think pink looked better?"

"Oh, no, no! You should make it the way you like, no matter how rediculous or outragous looking, but personally, I thouhgt the pink was a bit too much..."

Shuichi was starting to like this man."Do you think I should keep my hair this way?"

"Like I said before, its your choice, and nobody else's. But personally, I think long hair is better, so maybe you should just keep it like that."

_Why bother saying all that 'It's your choice' talk when you already have a thought?_

"Well, uh Sohma-kun it was nice meeting you."

Ayame looked a tad dissapointed."Please, Ayame is just fine...and it was nice meeting you too"

Shuichi hesitated for a moment."Do you have a cell?"

Ayame looked surprised."Oh,yes! It's right..." The voice was trailed off as the silver head seached throgh an invisible pocket on the side of his outfit.Triumphently, he finished his sentece."Here!" His hand was holding a rectangular shped silver object.

"Can I have a look?"

"Sure"Ayame handed his phone to Shuichi and watched the brunette punch some buttons on his cell phone."

After a few minutes, Shucihi Ayame back his cell phone."Care to type yours?"

"Uh, Okay!"Ayame took Shucihi's cellphone and the first thing he noticed was a photo club picture of him and another man. For some reason, it caused a small pang of jealousy in his heart.He ignored it and fliped the phone open and punched in his cell number.

As he handed Shuichi back his cellphone, his vision blurred

_Please god, not now._

It was pretty cold today, despite the season.

"Ayame-kun? Are you alright?"

"Uh, yes I'm fine."To leave as quikly as possisble, he'll need a distraction."Oh! Is it that late already? I have to go home!"_Like I have a home to return to._

Shuichi glanced at his own watch."Well, yeah, i guess it is pretty late. well, call me if you feel like it!"

As Shuichi walked away, Ayame felt releived. He couldn't turn into the snake in front of Shuichi, or maybe it was because he didn't want to change, afraid that Shuichi will run away and be cold to him, like how everybody else treats him.

Ayame sighed as he started on his way, using the wall as support every now and then. Trying to keep his form was very difficult, and since it so cold, it made the matter worse.

Sighing, he slowly made his way back to his house where he could safely transform without anyone knowing. He relaxed as he felt himself turn smaller and smaller. When he opened his eyes again, he could still see his hands, they were smaller, but they were his hands.

He quickly ran to the mirror and gazed at himself-shocked. He hadn't turn into the snake, or any other animal for that matter. He had turned into his sixteen year old self. What was happening? On one side, Ayame was glad he didn't turn into the snake, but on the other side, this was chaos! Why did he turn into his old self? Was he going to keep regressing? With so many worries in his mand, and the fact that he was exsausted, Ayame fainted, knocking over a cup on the coffee table, which fell and broke into seven pieces.

**

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? By the way, Shiitake is some kind of Mushroom. I can't wait to post the second chapter, I already have an idea in mind! Sorry that Shuichi wasn't the main focuse...**


	2. Orenji

Me:**I promise there'll be more Shuichi in the next chapter! This chapter makes no sense! If I can't think of a midle and ending soon, I might take this dwn!**

**Tsuki has bad grammar, spelling, spacing, etc, stc.**

**Flames will be used to light a fire under your rear!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned either one of these stories, my writing woudn't suck so much!

* * *

**

**Nana iro-chapter 2:Orenji**

Ayame was awoken by the loud sound of a car parking.

"Ughh...my head hurts"Ayame clutched his head and slowly stood up."What happened?"

He bent down to pick up the broken cup pieces. As he got back up, he turned and faced the mirror and screamed.

"So it wasn't a dream after all...I have to talk to Shigure about this"He gasped. He hadn't called Shigure by his real name since high school.

From the other side of the door, a voice called out"Ayame?"

_Uh-oh, it's Hatori! What should I do? Wait, what am I so nervous about? he's my friend._

"Coming!"Ayme slowly walked to door and reluntantly slid it open."Why, hello Hator---Tori-san."

"Aya---Yuki? Is Ayame here?"

"Um...I am Ayame."

"Did you get plastic surgery?"Hatori asked staring at the regressed Ayame.

Despite himself, Ayame blushed and pushed Hatori aside."Um, I have to get to Shigure's house. See you!"Ayame ran as fast as he could, towards Shigure's house.

HE was out of breath when he had reached the front door. He rang the doorbell and to his surprised, Kyo was the one to answer it.He looked pissed, and that wasn't a good sign.

"What do you want damn rat?"He growled, but he had already started walking down the hallway.

"Damn rat? I think you have some really bad eyes---Kyonkitchi."

Kyo suddenly stopped and turned around."Ayame?"

Ayame forced a totally fake smile."The one and only."

"What the hell happened to you? I mean, not that I'm interested or anything, its just that I can't stand seeing two Yuki's. Even if one of them isn't actually him."

"I would like to know myself, instead of turning into the snake, I regressed 10 years. I want to talk to Shigure about it. Do you know where he is?"

Kyo still didn't understand, but he wouldn't understand even if it was explained more clearly."The pervs in his room." He paused before he added"The damn rat's in the garden with Tohru."

"Thanks...do you know when Yuki will be back?"

"Hell no!"

"Well, thanks anyways."

Kyo walked backl to the livingroom."Whatever"

Ayame walked down the hallway and knocked on the screen door of Shigure's room.From the other side, an irritated voice called out"Come in"

Ayame slid open the door and gasped in horror. Shigure's room was full of newspaper, paper knee deep, books were scattered everywhere, and amoungst all the trash, there was Shigure, busily scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"um, Shigure..."

Shigure took one look at Ayame and then started scribbling on the paper again."I see you've gotten younger Aaya."

Ayame sweatdropped. He knew what Shigure was up to. He won't pay attention to you if his rooms a mess, therefore, you'll have to clean it for him.

Manipulator(a)Irresponsible;Shigure(c)Irresponsible(b);therefore (a)(c)

Ayame scurried about the room, picking up papers here, putting back books over there. In less than 5 minutes, the room was clean and normal. Ayame proudly rubbed his hands together and turned to Shigure.

"I have to talk to you about something."

"Ooh, Aaya, is that you? What happened?"

"Thats what I came here to talk about. For some reason, I'm not turning into the Snake. And my thouhgts are altered a little. I regonize all the people, but my mind makes me call you and Hatori by your names, like in high school."Ayame looked pleadingly at Shigure.

"Well, what was your last memory before you changed into your old self?"

"Well, I met this singer, um, named Shindou Shuichi. It was a cold day, and I was afraid I'll turn into the snake in front of him, so I tried to hold it back. By the time I got home, the pain was bearable, actually, it didn't hurt much at all. I felt myself shrink, but only a little. When I opened my eyes, I could still see my hands, so I went over to the mirror. when I looked through, I saw well, me now. And then I fainted."Ayame sounded really worried.

Shigure thought for a moment."Well, theres nothing we can do now. Might as well enjoy it. Did you try hugging Tohru-kun?"

"No...I heard she was in the garden with blasted Yuki."

Shigure looked shocked."Aaya, what did you say?"

"Tohru-kun was in the garden with blasted Yuki?"Ayame started at Shigure sheepishly.

"I thought you wanted to mend the rift between you and Yuki."

"Mend what? I always hated Yuki, you know that Shigure."

* * *

**Me: This story is going no where! I think I might take it down!**


	3. Kiroy

_**Daisuke:**I fixed this chapter a bit. Starting from here, the character's names will be spelled like the following:_

_Shindou Shuuichi_

_Souma_

_Touma_

_Tooru_

_Kyou_

_W_**arnings: **_Well, less my grammar, spacing, spelling, theres not much things to be worried about...oh wait, theres OOCness..._

_**Spoilers:** Well...not in this chapter..._

_**Disclaimer:** If Takuya-sensei wrote Gravitation, then I would own Furuba._

_**

* * *

**_

Nana-iro

_**chapter 3-**Ki-roy_

Shuuichi arrived home later than usual and found a pissed off looking Yuki sitting on the couch.

"Where were you?"Yuki asked, taking a cigarette out of the box and lighting it.

Shuuichi leaned towards Yuki so that their faces were only an inch or two apart."Miss me?"

Yuki's cigarette dropped as Shuichi stood straight again and he screamed at the brunette."MISS YOU! I DON"T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU WERE GANG-BANGED DAMMIT!"

"Aww. That's so mean Yuki,"Shuuichi said, giving him a sarcastic pout.He leaned back in and whispered in his ear.

"Watashi no kimagure aijin."**(1)**

Yuki quickly covered his right ear."WHO ARE YOU CALLING TEMPERMENTAL?"

Shuuichi bounced up and stuck out his tongue. "You dummy!"

Shuuichi fled to his room, less to be yelled at by Yuki. He heard the a door bang which most highly indicates that Yuki is now seriously pissed, and will be for the next few hours. Oh well, better make use of this time. Shuuichi took off his jacket and threw it on the floor. He slumped down on the bed, not even bothering to pull up the covers or to change into something more comfortable. He has just been so busy lately, and depressed. He had failed to realize it at first, but doesn't NG mean 'No Good' in buisness? Nevermind it, Shuuichi fell asleep, still lost in thought.

_**

* * *

3hours later **_

Yuki opened the door to Shuichi's room, and saw the brunette laying sideways, on the covers.

"You'll catch a cold like that."

The brunette didn't stir."Hmm...You want a coke with that?"

Yuki sighed."Next week. 7p.m., meet me at Ros'e. Don't get me wrong, it's not a date. An author asked me to dinner."

"Mmmhmm, whats his name?"The brunette syill hadn't changed postition

"Souma-"

Shuuichi cut in."Hmm...? Touma? Wow, Seguchi-san has so many jobs..."

"His name is not _Touma_ idiot. His names _Souma_. Souma Shigure."

_**

* * *

While in Shigure's house... **_

The door opened, and in stepped Tooru and Yuki.

"Tadaima!"

Shigure stepped out of his room.

"Ah! Yuki! How was your little 'trip' with Tooru-san?"

"For your information Shigure, we were out picking strawberries, NOT DOING ONE OF YOUR EMPTYHEADED OVERLY PERVERTED GODDAMN SICK IDEAS!"

"Now, now Yuki, is that anyway to act to your favorite cousin?"Shigure asked, grabbing a cup of green tea from nowhere.

Yuki looked away."I don't have a cousin like you."

Ayame poked his head out of Shigure's room."Whats the matter Shigure?"

Yuki turned around at the sound of the voice, and stared straight into a mirror.

_**

* * *

A/n:Gah...fixed it up a bit...whatta a pain.  
T/n: Watashi no kimagure aijin---basically means 'My tempermental lover'**_


	4. Midori

**Ayame:**_I uh---changed this chapter a bit. The lyrics are better(I think) and I made them into japanese now! yay!._

**Warnings: ...**

_**No flames! I work hard to write this story! PLease, if you don't like it, then leave, but no flaming!**_

**Disclaimer:_ If Shuuichi is a 5 year old boy with the mind of a 28 year old man, then the manga belongs to me. _**

_**What I own:** The lyrics..._

* * *

_**Midori-chapter 4**_

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Shuuichi rolled over and pushed the snooze button. IT was 7:00 A.M..

Hei got up and did his daily 'workday' routine, shower, washing his face, and the other necessaries.

He shuffeled into the kitchen and made some coffee, but in his drozy state, he forgot the milk and sugar.

"Blech!" Shuuichi spat back the coffee once it had entered his mouth. "What kind of coffee is this? Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!" Shuuichi threw the cup(don't worry, it landed on his foot) and he screamed out in pain. He grabbed his foot and started hopping around the room. "Oww, oww, oww, oww, oww! This is NOT my day!"

As Shuuichi hopped around the room, he bumped into the glass table, and a hand flew to his side. "Oww! Oww!Oww!oww! What the hell's wrong with me? Everything's attcking me today! And it's only 7:30!"(Thanks Amaya-chan)

As Shuuichi moved around the room he slipped on something wet and fell flat on his face. "Holy Shit! What is it NOW?"

He sat up and saw that he had forgotten to turn off the coffee maker, and the coffee was overflowing! Shuuichi mentally slapped himself. He was about to get up, but stopped midway as he heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

Uh-oh.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?"Yuki and Ayame yelled together. SHIGURE HOW COULD YOU?" 

"Betraying you best friend/cousin like that!" Ayame and Yuki glared at each other.

"How could you make me go to the same school as HIM!" They shouted, each pointing at the other.

"As if going with the idiotic cat wasn't bad ENOUGH-"Kyou cut him off."Wanna say something!"

Tooru, who had been watching since they came back to now, without a word, finally spoke. "Ermm...Shigure-san, when DID you do the paperwork for Ayame-san to attend to Kaibara High?" That caught everyone's attention(well, everyone that was in the house at that moment).

Ayame glared at said author."Yea...when DID you do the paperwork? You haven't even left the house!"

Shigure shook his finger. "Now, now, Aaya, a decent man always comes prepared. I have several copies of the school's application in my office!" Both Yuki and Ayame ran to Shigure's room and tore down the door. Surely enoough, on top of his desk, were several stacks of school fill out forms. Ayame and Yuki's mouth hung open.

"Bu-,"Ayame pointed at Shugure, the forms, and back again."But---you--I--Argh!" Ayame went to sulk at a corner.

Tooru, who seemed unfazed by any of this, piped up. "Where did you get those forms Shigure-san?"

"Why, no other than the school of course!" Shigure said, drinking a cup of tea which he had grabbed outta nowhere.

Tooru put a finger to her chin and looked like she was thinking hard."Does the school allow that? I heard someone stole a few application forms last week, and Shigure-san happens to have some extra ones!" She clasped her hands."What a coincidence!"

Yuki gave Shigure a death glare."YOU.ARE.SO.DEAD.SHIGURE!"

**We'll pause for a chapter as Shigure gets his head handed to him.**

* * *

It was raining, and Shindou Shuuichi stared out of the NG company's giagantic window. He sighed as he remembered what happened this morning. 

_Yuki entered the kitchen and saw Shuuichi half standing in a sea of coffee. He was not a morning person, so it took a few seconds for him to register what was happening. And when he did, it wasn't good._

_"You damn brat! What have you done to my kitchen?"_

_Shuuichi looked at him uneasily. "Urm..well, you see, I was making coffee-and um, I forgot to turn the machine off...and well, it overflowed."_

_Yuki opened his mouth to say something, but apparently decided against it. He gave Shuuichi a glare and went into the livingrooom, where a lound bang was heard as the door closed._

Shuichi sighed again. He had mopped, and scrubbed the kitchen until 8:30, and Yuki still haven't came back. Heavyhearted, Shuichi left for work. He would have felt better if the writer had yelled at him.

"Shindou-san! We need to rehearse!"Fujisaki yelled from one of the many recording rooms. Shuichi turned from the window and walked slowly to the recoding room.

**私の心にある私の中心を表面であるこの人燃える停止するこの感じはである何**

**Staring into your eyes  
****締められて私が圧倒する私を持っていたことを感じは考えた**

**冷たい夜にこれらを**

**私あなたとありたいと思う好みなさい**

**しかし私は誰かがからそれがの今では私の中心を引き裂いたように**

**傷を得ることを恐れている。**

**私が今することができるそうすべては壊れた夢の破片を通ってあなたの跡を見つける一見****---**

"THATS ENOUGH!" Fujisaki yelled."Shindou-san, what is wrong with you? This is the fifth time we're replaying this song!"

When Shuuichi didn't reply, Hiroshi stepped in. "Fujisaki, I think that Shuuichi's just tired. It's enough--today."

Fujisaki was about to protest, but stopped when he saw the look on Hiroshi's face. K and Sakano-san didn't seem to mind either.

"Ah, well, Nakano-kun is right. We all worked hard today."He walked over to Shuuichi and placed a hand on the singer's shoulder and gave him a soft, yet reassuring smile."It's been a long day."

Even K seemed to catch on and didn't utter a word.

Hiro parked in front of Yuki's apartment, and Shuuichi got off. "Thanks Hiro." Shuuichi handed his helmet back to the guitarist.

Hiro looked very concerned. "Shuuichi-are you sure you're alright? Did you have a fight with Yuki-san?"

Shuuichi simply shook his head. Knowing his friend well, Hiroshi didn't ask any farther. Instead, he patted Shuuichi's head affectionately and gave him a 'Good Luck' smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow Shuuichi. Being depressed isn't like you, so cheer up. Everyone's worried..even Fujisaki!"

Shuuichi gave a small laugh. "See! Laugh more! No one wants to see a grumpy singer. Ja!" Hiro waved before he drove away.

A small 'click' was heard as the door opened. Shuuichi stepped into the room and closed the door silently. The lights weren't on, and eveything was still. Has Yuki still not returned? Shuuichi decided to see for himself, so he headed to Yuki's bedroom. But just as he was about to knock, he heard a moan through the door. That wasn't Yuki's voice--no, it couldn't be. That voiced belonged to---

"Eiri-san, we shouldn't be doing this----"The voice was cut off as another moan escaped the owner's lips.

"You were the one who asked me---despite what would happen to you."

"The same should be said for you as well. What if Shindou-"

Shuuichi hadn't noticed that tears were rolling down his face. He could taste it...the saltiness. It was as if the whole word around him became dark. He could no longer hear anything except his own heartbeat. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be...Shuuichi regonized that voice. It belonged to--

The vibration of his cellphone brought him out of his thoughts. He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled the device out. The call was from Hiro. Shuuichi shakily flipped it open."Hi-Hiro?"

"Hey Shuuichi, whats with your voice? Have you been crying again?"

"No, I just swallowed some water wrong."He coughed a few times to assure Hiroshi."See?"

Although Hiroshi didn't buy it, and Shuuichi knew he wouldn't, he didn't ask any more. "So, um, what did you call for Hiro?"

"Oh yea, I was wondering-do you know where Ayaka-chan is? She's not at home, and her cell's off."

Shuuichi let the phone slip out of his hand, as he too, slid to the ground. "Hey Shuuichi! Are you alright? Shuuichi!"

Shuuichi couldn't hold it anymore, he let the tear run freely. He sat with his legs beside him, and could do no more. He was too shocked to do anything. As the moon shone through the glass window, it's rays played with the brunette's hair. All was silent except the voice of Hiroshi through the phone. The only light at the moment was the moon...it illuminated the room and the boy, but he felt as if even the moon, was far too dark.

Shuuichi had guessed correct. Yuki and himself aren't the only ones in the house. Usami is here too.

**

* * *

**

**A/n:_ For those who forgot, or don't know who Usami is, go search the net. Its a woman I assure you. And for those of you who DO know, (runs aways and hides with gun)and the ones who WILL know(runs and hides with machine gun).I promise Kyonkitchi will appear more in later chapters. Rating may go up cause of language(or not). _**

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Aoi

_**Ayame: **(sighs) FINALLY! An update. Hope you're all happy, I sure am(not. j/k). I know what Yuki did was wrong, but as I told a reviewer, it will play a better part later on(probably). I need opinions btw! Shindou-kun is gonna have a concert soon, so should he siong an english or japaneses song? What should he wear? Opions people(please!)! I also want to do another Gravitation fic where its kinda like 'Behin the scenes'. Btw, I kept onm typing 'Teh' instaed of 'the' when I was supposed to whiletyping this. Weird.Hope you enjoy this for now though!_

_**Warnings:** Does...shortness count?_

_**Disclaimer:** Don't know why I need to put another one...but here goes: Gravitation, nor any of its chracters do not, and never will belong to me. They are copyrighted and own by its original author and creator, Murakami Maki-san.(That was long)_

_**Once again, flames will be used to try get the sun out, seeing how its raining so much.

* * *

**_

_**AOI**_

Shindou Shuuichi brought the cup of coffee to his lips and took the samllest sip. He shivered and brought the blanket closer around himself as he remebered what happened last night. He had tried to convince himself-over and over, that it wasn't what it seemed to be, but to no avail. He sighed as he put the cup down adn looked around the room. He had considered leaving the house last night, but Yuki would know that something was wrong, and even now, Shuuichi couldn't bear to see his golden eyed lover worry. About anything, especially him.

'_I must be really foolish...to worry about him even in a time like this.'_

Speaking of the devil, the blonde writer came out of his room and into the main room. He noticed the brunette sitting on the floor, but didn't utter a word. Either Shuuichi noticed the blonde was there, or it was just coincidence, but he took a quick glimpse of the writer, nodded his head and said a quiet 'Good Morning'.

Yuki looked a bit suprised, but only gave his usual 'Hm' as a reply. Just as he was making his way to the kitchen, Shuuichi spoke up. "It's been raining a lot lately, huh Yuki?"

Yuki yawned."More questions from an insightful idiot. You can see so yourself." Yuki tried not to show it, but he was scared that the singer might cling onto him and get all pouty. But that was not what happened at all.

Shuuichi gave a bitter chuckle." I guess I am an idiot."He looked at Yuki and gave a hurt smile."And being the idiot I am, probably my biggest mistake was ever..."His voice trailed off, and when he felt the tears in his eyes, he quickly turned away and wiped them with his sleeve. Yuki wanted to know what the end of the sentence was, but didn't get the chance to ask as Shuuichi suddenly jumped up and waved at him.

"I guess I'll be off to work now." He gave Yuki a smile, but not one of his smiles. This one, as Yuki should know well, was the smile that Seguchi always wore.

Yuki didn't get to say anything, for the singer had already closed the door behind him. It wasn't until he saw the date on the singer's cellphone that he realized it was Shuuichi's day off. After all, it was Saturday.**(1)**

* * *

"Class, we have a new student today. Please welcome Souma Ayame." She wrote his name on the board.

Ayame gave a little bow in front of the class."Please be nice to me."

The teacher put down the chalk anad looked around the room."You can sit---behind Souma Yuki."

Ice crystals blew between the two brothers as they bore holes into each other, but Ayame, relutantly, walked down the aisle of desks and seated himself behind Yuki.

Whispers went through the air lthe same way arrows do once the class had stopped staring.

"Wow! he looks exactly like Yuki-kun!" A girl whispered to her friend.

"He looks so cool!" Some girl shrieked.

"Do you think they get along well?" Another girl asked her friend. The friend looked at Yuki and Ayame for a while and then replied:"Ugh. Somehow I doubt it."

"Wel, well, well...another male from the Souma tribe. Looks exactly like Mr.Class president(**2)**. You two MUST get along VERY WELL." Uotani said sarcasticly.

"Arisa...I feel bad waves coming in that"Hanajima pointed at Yuki."direction."

* * *

Shuuichi kicked a stone along the pathway. He had been walking for over an hour in the park, and the rain had stopped quite a while ago, He was now somewhere---well, just somewhere he has never been too before. He decided to call Hiro and tell him what happened last night, but as he reached into his pocket, he realized he left his cellphone at Yuki's place. "God-dammit!" He shouted as he kicked against a tree trunk, which only resulted severe pain from his foot.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Shuuichi started hopping around on one foot and cursing silently to himself. Just as luck would have it, it started raining again. Shuuichi hurridly ran to the nearest building, to shelter from the rain, but it was quite hard, seeing that he was no longer in the park. The nearest building, was a high school, and the name of it happened to be: ' **_Kaibara High'_**.

* * *

_**T/N:**_

_**(1)-Saturday**_

_Sunday is usually the day where theres no work, no school, and a day for relaxing(although not always). But in this case(to make the story fit), Shindou-kun's day off is Saturday. Since school lets out at 12:30pm on Saturdays, two certain people might have a run in.(wink wink)_

_**(2)-Mr.Class President**_

_AS some know, Yuki is the class president, and I used 'Mr.' on purpose just for the fun of it. I just thought Uotani would be more fit saying 'Mr. Class President' in a mock way than saying 'Class President-san' or 'Kaichou-san' in the same way, ya know(I don't, j/k)?_

_**A/N:** Muahahha! A cliffhanger(kinda). Btw, I really like the rain and thats probably why its alwasy raining. I don't HATE the sun, butI don't favor it real much either(unless I'm staying in all day). Usually when its a school day, and I come out of my room and I see the sun I go: "Oh joy, another goddamn sunny day."And then I'm usally in a bad mood until 3rd period. lol, I really don't like saying this, cause it makes me think I'm FORCING some one to, although i'm not. But seriously, please review. I need your opions, or e-mail me._


	6. What if? Murasaki

_**Hikari:** p First chapter I wrote in a while. I had this chapter planned from the very beginning, but as the story went on, this didn't fit in very well, so here it is. An 'alter chapter six'. Hope you enjoy it._

_**Warnings:** Shortness...and impossibility-ness(but hey, its a story)and THIS IS NOT REALLY CHAPTER SIX!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_...No Furuba, No Gravi, no manga above belongs to me_

_**About Flames: **Would you perfer your manga burned or incinerated._

_Aaya: Whats the diffrence?_

_Me: Its faster?_

_**Extra:** 'Nana-iro' is spelled '七 色 ' which means 'seven colors' 'color' alone , is spelled '色' and when you use the chinese program thing, you have to type 'se' not 'iro' cause then, you won't even get a result.__七 色。 I'm too lazy to write 'purple' --_

**_

* * *

_**

Nana-iro(what-if)Murasaki

"There you are!" Shuuchi turned around at the sudden voice. "Come here!"

Shuuichi looked around, and seeing nobody, pointed at himself in a questioning way."M-me?"

The man seemed a bit annoyed. "YES, you! Do you have ANY idea what time it is?"

Shuuichi looked at his watch."Its 8:35 AM sir--"Shuuichi got cut off as the man went on blabbing."EXCATLY! School started half an hour ago! Where were you?"

Shuuichi looked puzzeled. "Why should I care? I just happened to be going out for a walk." The man shook his head.

"Excuses! Excuses! Thats what all you substitutes are! Hhurry now! Your class already started!"The man pulled Shuichi by the arm through tha door and down the hallway. With the brunette screaming 'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHAT SUBSTITUTE!"' all the way.

The man, paid no attention to Shuuichi and brought him to his office. "Look at those clothes! Those are certainly NOT appropriate at school! I don't know WHY Miyu-sensei picked a guy like YOU to sub for her! Luckily I think she has some appropriate clothes left here somewhere..." Once the man, who most people should know by now is the principal, found the clothes he was talking about, he started taking off Shuuichi's current clothes and putting him in the ones he had in such a rapid motion that Shuuichi didn't have time to yell 'BUT THESE ARE THE CLOTHES I USALLY WEAR!'.

Once he was done, the principal stepped back and looked Shuuichi from head to toe. "MUCH better. I have to admit boy, Miyu-sensei's clothes fit you pretty well."

Shuuichi was now wearing a loose white collar shirt with a dark crimson ribbon as a tie, a matching one for his hair, and a pair of black soft farbic pants. .

Shuuichi twitched. "Miyu-sensei wouldn't happen to be a---"As f the principal read his mind, he answered the rest of the sentence for the singer. "A girl of course!"

Now, you have to get to your classroom. You do know where it is right? Shuuichi tried to protest again. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a teacher! I'm-"

"No time for that! We must be going now! Your class is waiting!" Shuuichi sighed and gave in.

"Class, you have a substitute today. His name is---"the principal leaned in closer to Shuuichi and whispered,"What's your name?"

Shuuichi sighed and introuduced himself. "My name is Shindou. Shindou Shuuichi."

From the back some girls squeled. Things like 'He's so cute!', 'He's so hot!', 'I saw him on tv before!', 'He's the singer for Bad Luck!', and 'His songs and voice is So dreamy!' started going around. Shuuichi looked away in disbelief.

Finally the principal calmed them down."SHUSH PEOPLE! I want you to give-"He looked at the board behind him where he had written Shuuichi's name."I want you to give Shindou-sensei your respect and attention, understand?"

Shuuichi turned to him and whispered, "You got the wrong kanji sir.**(1)**"

The principal blushed as the class laughed."Never-never the less, I want you do do whatever he tells you to! Got that?"

The whole class agreed in unsion.

As Shuuichi was looking around the room, his eyes met with a certain of light amber ones.

* * *

**_T/N:_**

**_(1)-_**You got the wrong kanji sir

_What Shindou-kun is saying is that the principal(yes, he has no name)spelled the first letter of his last name wrong. Shindou-kun's last name first part is 'Shin' as in 'new' what the principal spelled was 'Shindou' as in 'progress'. Shindou-kun's 'Shin' is spelled like this: 新. I typed that using the chinese program thing, so you don't actually type 'shin' . You type 'xin' . Do you guys understand?_

_

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys like that chappie, and before anyone asks, no it will NOT continue. Maybe one day, out of the blue I'll think of another chapter like this, but it certainly will NOT turn into a/the story itself. Please review?_


	7. Murasaki

_I finally updated! Writers block? LOL only on anime fics though, I wrote a few JE ones. Also, I'm starting to lose interest in anime ;; Wonder when I am gonna write next chapter? Rating went up because of language? This chapter was supposed to be more angst and end with smut..but...LOLZ _

_I know Shuuichi is over-reacting, but...um...well...anyways! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Murasaki/006_**

A good half hour passed before the rain had stopped. Shuuichi still hadn't thought of a good way to explain about Ayaka to Hiroshi.

Heaving a huge sign, the young singer got up and dusted his pants off, getting ready to to head back.

The walk back had been very quite and lonely, but Shuuichi didn't mind. Might as well enjoy the silence before Yuki yells at him again.

When Shuuichi reached Yuki's apartment, he took his time to get to the elavato and walking down the hallway. Nervousness clenched at his heart as he slowly pushed the eky in and turned the doorknob.

"I'm back."

As Shuuichi had suspected, Yuki was sitting on the couch, with a very pissed off look on his face. And by the looks of it, this man had been smoking non-stop for the past few hours.

Shuuichi headed directly towards his room, without looking once at Yuki.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

Shuichi stoppped."I did say 'I'm back' didn't I?"

Yuki smothered his cigarette and stood from the couch. "Why did you lie to me?"

Shuuichi was silent for a while and started rocking back and forth on his heels. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I thought you were going to work."

"I was."

"Then why are you back so early?"

Shuuichi stopped moving."I wasn't feeling well, so I took half the day off."

"Stop lying."

Shuuichi looked away."I'm not lying."

"Then why can't you look me in the eyes?"

Shuuichi was silent again. He never was a really good liar.

"Look at me."

Shuuichi's gaze didn't wander.

Yuki walked up to the him and held the boy's chin in his hand, forcing him to look up.

The boy swatted his hand away.

"I said look at me dammit!"

The writer held the boy's chin in his hand again. Shuuichi stared into thr other's eyes, but looked down as he felt the tears coming.

Yuki's hand dropped when he realized the boy would not look at him anymore than he already did.

"You once said to me, that you made love to me because you thought I was cute..."Shuuichi's voice was barely audible, and Yuki couldn't hear the rest of the sentence.

"What?"

Shuuichi felt his anger rise as he remembered the events of last night.

"I said, are you going to have sex with every fucking person you think is cute!"

It stung. Those words stung more than the slap Shuuichi had just recieved.

"How can you say that! You should know me better than that!"

"I thought I did too! But, that woman, what was Ayaka doing here last night?"

It was Yuki's turn to be silent.

"Listen-I-I can explain!"

Shuuichi made a motion with his arm as if to tell him not to come any closer.

"I don't want to hear your excuses! After all this time, I thought you truely loved me! You canmake out with some slut in a bar for all I care! Hell, you can even fuck some random person on the street, and I won't give a damn! But, why? Why did it have to be the person my best friend loves! You know how hurt he'll be!"

Yuki spoke up."No! Ayaka and-"

Shuuichi shook his head."No more! I don't want to hear any more from a cheap bas-"

Shuuichi's sentence got cut off as Yuki's lips rested against his. He resisted, but the writer's grip on his shoulder was firm, and he couldn't budge a bit.

The more Shuuichi resisted, the more he felt like crying and having the writer comfort him, until he gave in and let the tears flow freely and slowly wraped his arms around the man's neck. He didn't want to give in, but his body missed the sweet contact, even if it were only for a day.

Yuki slowly moved from Shuuichi's mouth to his ear, leaving feathery kisses along his cheek.

"Stop lying to yourself. You're the one afraid of getting hurt, so don't use your friend as a shield."Yuki's whisper was low and icy, and Shuuichi couldn't help but to let out soft sobs as the man started nibbling on his ear.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_So..um..yea...review?_


End file.
